


Teen Wolf Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 125
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Cora/Lydia, Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any characters/pairing, cold hands](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5442878#cmt5442878)  
> Characters: Cora, Lydia

"Your hands are freezing," Cora snaps.

Lydia huffs and pulls her hands away. "It's not like there's much I can do about that."

Cora grabs Lydia's hands and rubs them between her own. "Well, _I_ can."

Lydia can honestly say she by far prefers this way of warming her hands up.


	2. Gen, Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any, a second chance to get it right](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5227070#cmt5227070)  
> Characters: Stiles

Stiles hits the ground and it knocks the wind out of him; it takes a solid five minutes of coughing before he can breathe normally again, longer than that before the dizziness of the travel wears off.

Shakily, he gets to his feet and sees the Hale House standing in front of him, stately and new and not even remotely the burned-out shell he remembers.

He thinks of Derek, of Cora, of the whole family destined to die, and stalks toward the house with his jaw set.

 _This_ time, this time, he's going to fix it.


	3. Stiles/Derek, Dangerous to Go Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any, And I’ll be with you through the dark/So that you do not go through the dark alone (Gaslight Anthem)](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4989246#cmt4989246)  
> Characters: Stiles, Derek

Derek stares down the path leading into the forest; he knows something's living down there, hunting the people of Beacon Hills, and by God, he's going to find out what it is.

"Hey, wait up!" Stiles calls behind him.

Derek turns to see him jogging up, baseball bat in hand, and he stops a few feet away from Derek to catch his breath.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Derek asks.

"What, you think I'm letting you go after that thing alone?" Stiles straightens up and hefts the baseball bat onto his shoulder. "I've got a bat and a cell phone with a full battery. Let's do this thing."

Derek thinks about arguing, but he just shakes his head and starts down the path.

Stiles is right beside him the entire way.


	4. Gen, Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Any fandom, any character, cold blooded](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5145662#cmt5145662)  
> Characters: Peter, Lydia

Peter laughs hollowly, his eyes following Lydia around the room. "I should have pegged you as the most cold-blooded of them all."

Lydia arches one eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous. I've got nothing on you. And after tonight, you are never going to hurt a single one of them ever again."

She stalks over to Peter and lights the match.


	5. Stiles/Derek, The Real Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [any, any, you can love a monster - it can even love you back](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6643600#cmt6643600)   
> Characters: Stiles, OMC

"They're monsters," the hunter raged. "And you protect them? You _sleep_ with them?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm betraying the human race by fucking a werewolf. You really think I haven't heard that one before? Besides," he lifted his bat and the runes etched on it started to glow, "only one of you is killing innocent people. And guess what, asshole? 

"It's not him."


	6. Gen, A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, making amends](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7806136#cmt7806136)  
> Characters: Allison, Erica, Boyd

"I'm sorry," Allison said tightly. "I know it's not enough, I know I can't make up for it, but...I really am sorry." 

Erica's first instinct was to walk away; there were some things you couldn't come back from and as far as she was concerned, a barrage of arrows was one of them. But they were trying to be a pack now, trying to make amends, and...

With a sideways glance at Boyd, Erica cautiously held out her hand. "You're right. You can't make up for it," she said to Allison. "But trying is a good start."


	7. Gen, Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, a better archer than Cupid](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7949496&posted=1#cmt8050360)  
> Characters: Stiles, Allison

Stiles scrambled backward and stumbled over a tree branch, convinced this was his last 15 seconds on Earth.

Suddenly, all three werewolves chasing him jerked and dropped like rocks, each with an arrow sticking out of their throat. 

"Allison, I love you so much I could marry you right now," he called behind him. 

She ran past him and fired another arrow, taking down a fourth rogue wolf without breaking a sweat. "Sorry, I'm already engaged."


	8. Stiles/Derek, Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, wearing a loved one's clothes](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8149432&posted=1#cmt8257976)  
> Characters: Derek

Stiles's shirts don't really fit him any better now than they did when Stiles was in high school. But that doesn't stop Derek from pulling the plaid button-downs out of the closet whenever Stiles is away and tugging them on. 

The sleeves are just a little too tight on his arms and Derek can only button about half the shirt, but he falls asleep like that regardless, with Stiles's scent in his nose and the sensation of his arms wrapping around Derek in a hug.


	9. Stiles/Derek, A Shoulder to Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, "maybe I was brainwashed, but that still doesn't mean I need you to fix me"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8165304#cmt8165304)  
> Characters: Derek, Stiles

"I can't fix you," Derek says simply, quietly. "You're the only one who can do that. I just meant if you need to talk about it, I'm here." 

Stiles wants to laugh at the offer; he really does, but somehow the laugh turns into a sob, and the next thing he knows, Derek has arms wrapped around him and is letting Stiles cry on his shoulder. 

And for the first time since the fucking nogitsune took over his mind and his body, Stiles doesn't feel so alone.


	10. Stiles/Derek, Not My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, bloody footprints](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8224952#cmt8224952)  
> Characters: Derek, Stiles

Derek tenses at the sight of the bloody footprints trailing through the loft. "Stiles—"

"Not my blood!" Stiles shouts from the bathroom. "I swear it's not my blood!"

Derek breathes a sigh of relief that he's grateful no one else is around to hear. "I just meant that this is going to be hell to clean up." 

"Oh, fuck you," Stiles snaps back, irritated and familiar, and it loosens another knot in Derek's chest.


	11. Cora/Lydia, Stiles/Derek, Making a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, regrets about a past relationship](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7845816#cmt7845816)  
> Characters: Stiles, Derek, Cora, Lydia  
> Notes: Past Stiles/Lydia

Cora nodded across the room, where Stiles was either flirting or fighting with her brother. Probably both, to be honest. "Doesn't that bother you?" 

Lydia shook her head and sipped her drink. "No. Stiles is great and he's one of my favorite people, but we're better as friends. And we definitely shouldn't have dated when we were both in love with other people."

"Oh." Cora tapped the side of her glass and hoped it wasn't obvious the way her heart sank. "So are you going to make a move?" 

Lydia eyed her contemplatively. "Oh, I'm working on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
